


The Sweetest Sin

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hannibal is pining, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post S3 Finale, Will is struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will was in the shower again. </p><p>Hannibal lay back and closed his eyes, trying not to feel offended that the man he loved was so disgusted with what they'd just done that he had to immediately shower off all remnants of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Sin

Will was in the shower again. 

Hannibal lay back and closed his eyes, trying not to feel offended that the man he loved was so disgusted with what they'd just done that he had to immediately shower off all remnants of it. 

This happened every time they were intimate, no matter the occasion or location Will would break from his arms and wipe away what he obviously considered so abhorrent. 

The shower went off and Hannibal opened his eyes just in time to see Will standing there in near complete dress. His shirt was open and his hair wet from the spray. 

"Have you washed away your sinful feelings for me yet, Will? At the rate you're going there will not be much skin left to clean."

Will's resigned look made Hannibal that much angrier. He didn't speak, just stared at anything but Hannibal with his arms crossed. 

"I should be offended that you delight in slaughter much more than you delight in me. I have seen you sit covered in blood for hours and..."

Will turned away to leave, the slow drag of his feet making it that much easier for Hannibal to rise up from the bed nude and rush to stop him. He grabbed Will's arm and pushed him against the door roughly. 

"Answer me! What is it that..."

Will closed his eyes, breathing labored as he said thickly, "I want to stay," he shook in Hannibal's grasp as he pressed his eyelids even more tightly closed, "I want to lean into you, smell us," the last word was nearly moaned. 

Hannibal pressed his cheek to Will's. 

"Then stay, Will. Do not punish us both."

Will nuzzled his cheek and Hannibal kissed his ear, biting just enough to feel Will shiver. 

"It's wrong," he whispered, tears wetting Hannibal's cheek, "We don't deserve this." 

Hannibal lifted this head and touched Will's cheek, wiping away tears. 

"Do you love me, Will?"

Will opened his eyes, mouth trembling as he confessed, "You know I do."

Hannibal ran his thumb over Will's bottom lip. "Say it, Will. Confess this horrible sin you think you've committed."

Will let out a breath. "Hannibal."

Hannibal's thumb traced his top lip now, "Say it, Will. I could die tomorrow without ever having heard those words. I have said them to you so often, have given you what I consider a gift. Do I not deserve to hear it as well?"

Will swallowed and licked his lips, a wet drop of water sliding down his forehead as Hannibal took in the sight of him. 

"I," Will breathed, "I love you."

Hannibal closed his eyes at the confession, tasting it in the air and remembering the cadence of the words. 

Will's hand on his cheek was a surprise and he opened his eyes to see Will staring in wonder. 

"You're crying," Will said softly, "I never expected..."

Hannibal blinked, realizing his vision was quite obscured with the wetness of tears. "So it seems I am. I have never heard anything so wonderful in all my life."

Will kissed them then, soft and tenderly before confessing his sin again against Hannibal's lips. 

"I love you, Hannibal Lecter."

Hannibal pulled him closer and they turned, Will suddenly so much softer beneath him and he tasted every bit of Will's feeling in his skin reveling in this moment. 

Will shivered and shuddered beneath him, desperate for touch, and after he held his love pressed close to his chest for the first time. 

Neither of them had ever slept more soundly, and from that moment on never slept parted again.


End file.
